Comment se débarasser de Josh Davidson?
by ilianakate
Summary: Un aperçu de toutes les façons possibles et imaginables dont Josh pourraient quitter la vie de Kate. Possible Spoiler saison 3 et 4.
1. Chapter 1

Voilà les mini-fics écrites sur le thème "Comment se débarasser de Josh Davidson". Le but n'est pas d'être réaliste ou de coller à la série, mais de se débarasser, d'une façon ou d'une autre du motard...

Donc, je préviens que ce sont de pure délires, et qu'il y a peu, voire pas de chance du tout, que ça se passe dans la série...

Certaines sont très courtes, d'autres plus longues...

Comme toujours, aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, et je me suis pas payer pour écrire ces histoires...

Bonne lecture

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_**Une histoire de Karma**_

**Comme tout les matins, Josh se réveille de bonne humeur. Il sort avec la femme la plus exceptionnelle de la terre et a parfaitement conscience de sa chance et si en plus il songe qu'elle a préférer être avec lui plutôt qu'avec un homme beau, riche et célèbre, il ne peut s'empêcher d'exécuter une petite danse de la victoire.**

**Après avoir pris un bon petit déjeuner, il attrape son téléphone et décide d'appeler sa chérie, histoire qu'elle passe sa journée à penser à lui et pour faire enrager l'écrivain qui ne pourra s'empêcher d'écouter la conversation. **

**Arrivé en bas de son immeuble, il s'arrête sur le trottoir, à côté de sa moto et cherche ses clés. Le téléphone sonne un long moment, mais il attend, pensant qu'elle est probablement sur une enquête. Enfin quelqu'un décroche. **

**"Allô ma chérie?" sourit-il en continuant de chercher ses clés. **

**Seul des gémissements lui répondent. **

**"Kate? Est-ce que tout va bien?" demande-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. **

**Soudain, il se fige en entendant Kate crier le nom de son écrivain préféré dans un long râle de plaisir. Sous le choc de sa découverte, il ne prête pas garde aux cris qui lui disent de faire attention, alors qu'au-dessus de sa tête, un congélateur tangue dangereusement. Soudain, le dernier câble qui maintenait encore le lourd meuble dans les airs rompt, et Josh lève la tête juste à temps pour faire la bise à l'objet. **

**Alors que le bruit engendrer par la collision s'atténue, on voit progressivement une immense marre de sang se former et s'écouler lentement dans les égouts. Le téléphone ayant miraculeusement survécu, un passant le ramasse et le porte à son oreille.**

**"Gina raccroche ce téléphone. C'est celui de Beckett, elle l'a oublier hier soir!" **


	2. Chapter 2

**Quiproquo**

**Josh était épuisé. Il avait passer la journée au bloc opératoire et il n'avait qu'une hâte rentrer et retrouver les bras de sa compagne. Il hésita à l'appeler mais finalement décida de lui faire la surprise. Il enfourcha sa moto et démarra. De peur d'avoir un accident, il roula prudemment, d'autant qu'il commençait à neiger, et qu'il ne voulait pas finir à l'hôpital. **

**Arriver en bas de l'immeuble de Kate, il se gara et profita de ce qu'un voisin sortait promener son chien pour entrer dans l'immeuble. L'ascenseur le déposa à l'étage de Kate, et arriver devant son appartement, il toqua avec enthousiasme et attendit impatiemment qu'elle vienne lui ouvrir. **

**"Bonsoir mon an..." s'exclama-t-il, mais la fin de sa phrase mourut sur ses lèvres, lorsqu'il découvrit Rick uniquement vêtu d'une serviette devant lui. **

**"Oh salut vieux. Elle est sous la douche. Vous voulez entrer?" s'enquit l'écrivain avec un grand sourire en s'effaçant pour laisser passer le motard. **

**Incapable de parler, Josh fit demi tour et se précipita à l'extérieur. Il manquait d'air. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Kate l'avait tromper avec son partenaire. Il avait bien senti qu'il y avait quelque chose entre ces deux là, mais il s'était dit qu'il était parano, mais il aurait mieux fait d'écouter son intuition. **

**A l'étage, Rick, surpris par le départ précipité du cardiologue, referma la porte, se demandant quelle mouche l'avait piquée. Kate l'avait laisser se doucher après l'enquête particulièrement salissante qu'ils venaient de mener. Se rendant dans la buanderie, il constata que ses vêtements étaient enfin secs, et il se rhabilla rapidement. **

**"Castle? Qui était-ce?" retentit une voix derrière lui. **

**"Josh, mais il est reparti avant que je puisse en placer une" **

**Kate le regarda suspicieuse, et attrapant son téléphone composa le numéro de son compagnon. **

**"Josh?" **

**"Pas la peine de m'expliquer j'ai compris tout seul. Soit heureuse Kate adieu" lança-t-il avant de raccrocher. **

**La neige était de plus en plus compacte, et il avait du mal à ne pas déraper. Soudain, un chien traversa la rue en courant, et il tourna le guidon pour l'éviter. Malheureusement pour lui, l'arbre qui se trouvait sur sa nouvelle trajectoire l'accueillit à branches ouvertes. Josh effectua un vol plané et ratterit miraculeusement indemne dans une congère. Secoué, il leva la tête pour découvrir où se trouvait sa moto, lorsqu'un sifflement se fit entendre. Sa moto lui arriva droit dessus et l'aplatit comme une crêpe.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Erreur d'identité **_

**Il faisait nuit depuis plusieurs heures, mais Josh n'en avait même pas conscience. Il avait enchaîner les gardes et tombait d'épuisement. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il n'avait plus de nouvelles de Kate, et si au départ, il s'était inquiéter, à présent, il était en colère. Personne ne s'était jamais permis de le traiter avec un tel dédain, et il comptait bien faire connaître son courroux. **

**Il enfourcha donc sa moto, la seule femme de sa vie à lui être fidèle en toutes circonstances, et roula en direction du commissariat. Une fois arriver, il se dirigea à grands pas vers les ascenseurs, et pénétra dans le premier qui s'ouvrit, ne prenant pas garde à l'homme qui s'y trouvait à ses côtés. **

**"Quel étage?" demanda-t-il en passant une main fatiguée sur sa nuque. **

**L'homme ne répondit rien, et Josh remarqua que l'étage en question était déjà illuminé. Question con. **

**"Tiens, c'est l'étage où je me rends. Je vais rendre visite au lieutenant Beckett. Elle ne va probablement pas apprécier de me voir débarquer à l'improviste, mais elle a l'habitude maintenant, et puis je sais qu'au fond elle aime bien ça.." **

**Josh continua de babiller sans vraiment faire attention à l'homme qui le fixait avec attention, et lorsqu'il entendit ces derniers mots, il sortit un couteau, et d'un geste précis, trancha la gorge du jeune motard.**

**"Nous verrons bien si le lieutenant Heat continuera à me traiter comme une quantité négligeable maintenant que j'ai tuer son partenaire. Désolé pour vous Jameson..."**

**Alors que Josh s'écroulait, la jugulaire sectionnée, il tenta de protester, qu'il n'était pas ce Jameson, mais ses derniers mots sortirent sous la forme de gargouillis. **


	4. Chapter 4

_**Le tueur au scalpel **_

**Kate fixait le tableau blanc avec obstination, espérant que les dernières pièces du puzzle s'assembleraient comme par magie. Elle avait l'impression de passer à côté de quelque chose d'essentiel, mais chaque fois qu'elle pensait avoir trouver, elle revenait à la case départ. En plus, le "tueur au scalpel" comme les journaux l'avaient baptisé s'amusait à la narguer en lui téléphonant avant chaque meurtre.**

**Elle était seule au commissariat, les gars et Rick étant rentrer chez eux depuis longtemps. Mais elle ne voulait pas rentrer, elle ne se sentait pas le droit de se reposer tant que ce type continuerait de tuer. La sonnerie de son téléphone la tira de ses pensées, et elle décrocha sans quitter le tableau des yeux. **

**"Bonsoir lieutenant..." susurra une voix dans son oreille, lui donnant la nausée.**

**Immédiatement, elle enregistra l'appel et lança la localisation, priant pour que cette fois il reste au téléphone suffisamment longtemps. **

**"Ma prochaine victime est un homme a qui vous tenez énormément. Trouvez-moi avant demain matin et il restera en vie, sinon..." rigola-t-il avant de raccrocher. **

**A ces mots, Kate se figea, le cœur battant. Castle! Chaque fibre de son être lui criait de se rendre immédiatement chez l'écrivain, mais avant, elle rappela Espo et Ryan les informant que l'homme les avait rappeler. Ensuite, elle regarda jusqu'où l'appel avait pu être tracé, et son cœur se serra un peu plus lorsqu'elle réalisa que l'appel avait été passer depuis le quartier de Rick. **

**Paniquée, elle enfila sa veste et se précipita dans l'ascenseur. Elle se jeta dans sa voiture et traversa la ville à une vitesse affolante. Tout en conduisant comme si elle était sur une piste de F1, elle se saisit de son téléphone et essaya de joindre son partenaire. **

**"Décrochez Castle, décrochez..." supplia-t-elle en appuyant sur l'accélérateur alors que les sonneries retentirent dans le vide. **

**Se garant en bataille, elle se propulsa hors de sa voiture, ne prenant pas la peine de verrouiller les portières et monta à la vitesse de l'éclair jusqu'à l'appartement de Castle. Sans frapper, elle entra dans l'appartement dont la porte était ouverte, ce qui accentua son inquiétude, et après s'être assurer que personne n'était en bas, elle se rua dans les escaliers et pénétra comme une furie dans la chambre de son coéquipier. **

**Son cœur eut des ratés lorsqu'elle aperçut une forme immobile au milieu du lit. Tremblante, au bord de la nausée, elle approcha du lit et posa une main incertaine sur le corps de Castle. Sous le toucher délicat, celui-ci remua et se redressa, surpris par la présence de Beckett dans sa chambre à une heure aussi tardive. **

**"Kate? Que faites-vous dans ma chambre?" s'enquit-il en baillant. **

**Une vague de soulagement s'empara de cette dernière et elle se jeta dans les bras de Castle qui bien que surpris la serra contre lui. Apaisée par la présence de son partenaire, et vaincue par la fatigue, elle s'endormit en souriant contre le torse de son compagnon qui ne tarda pas à en faire autant. **

**Après avoir passer son coup de téléphone à la sexy Kate Beckett, Teddy Jenkins se tourna avec un sourire sadique vers sa nouvelle proie. Il avait promis que si elle le trouvait avant le lendemain il ne le tuerait pas, mais rien ne lui interdisait de s'amuser. Son sourire s'accentua, et il s'approcha d'une table sur laquelle se trouvait tout un assortiment de couteaux, et autres engins de tortures. **

**Il aimait beaucoup ce qu'il faisait, et y mettait tout son cœur. Il savait qu'il avait réussit lorsque ses victimes hurlaient de douleurs, lorsque brisées, elles le suppliaient d'arrêter pour finalement appeler la mort de tout leurs vœux. Oh oui, c'était un perfectionniste dans l'âme. Et il choisissait toujours soigneusement ses victimes. Elle devait être capable de supporter un peu de souffrance avant de se mettre à supplier, sinon ce n'était pas drôle. Et il aimait quand c'était amusant, quand elles cherchaient à résister, à ne pas lui fournir la satisfaction de se plaindre, de gémir ou de crier, mais tôt ou tard, elles craquaient. Et il aimait ça. **

**Choisissant finalement une lame à double tranchant, il se retourna en caressant amoureusement le petit couteau biseauté, et posa un regard spéculatif sur le jeune homme tremblant qui était suspendu au plafond par les poignets. Il s'approcha de lui lorsque celui-ci se mit à pleurer comme un bébé. Il ne l'avait même pas toucher et il le suppliait déjà. Cet homme était pitoyable. Comment une femme comme le lieutenant Beckett pouvait-elle sortir avec un déchet de l'humanité comme lui? Cet homme ne la méritait pas. Finalement il allait lui rendre service en s'en débarrassant. Tant pis pour la promesse qu'il lui avait faite.**

**Josh continuait de se débattre et de supplier, agaçant un peu plus son kidnappeur. En agissant comme une fillette apeurée, il venait de signer son arrête de mort. Il avait enfreint les règles du jeu, retirant tout plaisir à son bourreau qui ne voulait plus qu'une chose, en finir et vite. Sans plaisir, pas de torture. Aussi, il s'empara de son scalpel, souriant à l'ironie de la chose, s'approcha prestement de sa proie et sans état d'âme, lui lacera profondément le ventre, le regardant malgré tout avec un plaisir sadique se vider de ses boyaux. L'homme n'était pas mort, pas encore, et ses cris d'agonie emplissaient la pièce. Puisqu'il lui avait retirer toutes chances de s'amuser pendant sa petite séance de torture, il ne méritait rien d'autre qu'une mort lente et douloureuse. Avec un sourire diabolique, il lui entailla les bras puis quitta la pièce sans un regard en arrière. **

**Le lendemain matin, Kate émergea avec un sentiment de plénitude. Elle se sentait reposée et sereine. Levant la tête, elle croisa le regard de Rick qui lui souriait, et se rappelant des raisons de sa présence, elle quitta le lit de son compagnon d'un bond.**

**"Si ce n'est pas de toi que parlait le "tueur au scalpel", de qui parlait-il?" s'enquit-elle en faisant les cent pas dans la chambre. **

**"Que t'a-t-il dit?" voulut savoir Rick qui commençait à comprendre le comportement de sa collègue. **

**"Qu'il avait enlever un être qui m'était cher" expliqua-t-elle sans faire attention au sourire ravi de l'écrivain. **

**"Josh?" lança Rick avec dédain. **

**A ces mots Kate sursauta. Elle aurait du y penser, et si elle avait été amoureuse, et toujours avec lui, elle l'aurait sûrement fait, mais comme ils avaient rompu depuis presque une semaine après une énième dispute au sujet de Castle, elle n'avait pas penser à lui. A ce moment là, son téléphone sonna, et elle décrocha pour répondre à Esposito. **

**"On a retourver la dernière victime du "tueur au scalpel". Il a laisser un mot pour vous, je vous le lit?" **

**"Allez-y" déclara Kate en s'asseyant sur le lit. **

**"**_**Désolé de ne pas avoir respecter ma promesse, mais ce Josh n'était qu'un pleutre. Il m'a gâcher mon plaisir et n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait. Pas la peine de me remercier. A très bientôt pour une nouvelle partie**_**" déclara Esposito avant d'ajouter "Lanie pense qu'il est mort moins de cinq minutes après qu'il vous ait appeler"**

**"D'accord, merci Espo" déglutit Kate en raccrochant. **

**"Désolé Kate... Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose?" déclara Rick en posant une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. **

**Sans répondre, Kate se blottit contre lui, dissimulant son sourire contre le torse de son partenaire. Effectivement, ce tueur lui avait rendu service parce que maintenant qu'elle était dans le lit de Castle, elle comptait bien y rester un long moment...**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Mon beau sapin **_

**C'était le premier Noël qu'il passait avec Kate, et il tenait à ce que tout soit parfait. Et cette année, hors de question qu'il se contente de son minuscule sapin artificiel. Et il ne voulait pas non plus d'un sapin acheté à la va vite. Non il voulait un beau et grand sapin qu'il aurait couper lui-même. Après de longues recherches sur internet, il dégota enfin l'adresse d'une ferme où l'on pouvait, pour la modique somme de 100$ couper soi-même son sapin. **

**Ravi de sa trouvaille, et se voyant déjà fanfaronner devant Kate en lui racontant comment il avait combattu les éléments pour lui ramener un sapin digne de ce nom, il sauta dans sa voiture, reléguant pour cette occasion spéciale sa précieuse moto au garage, et se rendis sans perdre de temps dans cette fameuse ferme qui se trouvait à environ 20 bornes de NY. Une fois sur place, il écouta d'une oreille distraite les instructions du fermier qui ressemblait de manière frappante à Charles Ingalls, s'empara avec enthousiasme de sa hache, et s'élança avec entrain dans la neige à la recherche de l'arbre parfait. **

**Il marcha durant plusieurs heures avant de trouver enfin le sapin qui lui conviendrait. Les autres avaient été tour à tour jugés trop grands, trop petits, trop fournis, pas assez... Mais celui-ci serait parfait, et Kate ne pourrait qu'être impressionnée. Il escalada donc résolument la colline au sommet duquel se trouvait le fameux sapin, qui pour le coup portait bien son nom, parce qu'il trônait à l'écart des autres, tel un roi. **

**Josh entreprit d'en faire plusieurs fois le tour, se demandant par quel angle attaquer la bête. Finalement, il se posta face à la pente qu'il venait d'escalader, et souleva la hache au-dessus de sa tête en donna un premier coup, mais celui-ci n'abima même pas l'écorce solide de l'arbre. Avec un froncement de sourcils Josh recula légèrement, et tenta de nouveau d'entamer l'écorce mais connu un nouvel échec. Il était face à la nature hostile et comptait bien emporter la bataille. Il recula d'un autre pas, puis d'un autre, et avec vigueur, leva la hache. **

**Mais il mit un peu trop d'enthousiasme et de force dans son geste, et il se sentit partir en arrière. Il était bon pour être trempé songea-t-il, mais au lieu de rencontrer un matelas de neige, il ne sentit que du vide l'envelopper et l'aspirer. Trop obnubilé par son désir de venir à bout de ce sapin, il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il se trouvait en haut d'une falaise. Paniqué, il lâcha la hache, ce qui précipita sa descente, et il se fracassa sur les rochers pointus un peu plus bas. Pourtant, cette chute ne fut pas mortelle. Ce qui le fut, ce fut la hache qui acheva sa course en le coupant presque en deux. **

**Du sommet de la falaise, les branches du sapin bruissèrent légèrement, et l'ensemble de la forêt sembla s'animée, comme pour se moquer de ce citadin qui avait cru pouvoir s'en prendre à l'un des leurs sans en payer le prix... **


	6. Chapter 6

_**Cadeau piégé **_

**"Le plasticien terrorise la ville" titrait le journal en ce matin de noël. Josh jeta un regard distrait sur l'article, mais n'y prêta guère attention. Tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser, c'était aux cadeaux qui l'attendait sous le sapin de l'hôpital. Il était de coutume que les médecins de garde le soir de noël dépose leurs paquets sous l'arbre qui décorait la salle de repos du personnel médical, afin que ceux-ci puissent ouvrir leurs cadeaux durant leur pause. **

**Et maintenant, c'était son tour. Il se demandait ce que Kate lui avait offert. Il s'était senti un peu coupable lorsqu'il lui avait annoncer que cette année, il serait de garde, mais elle l'avait rassurer en lui disant que de toutes façons avec cette affaire de poseur de bombe, elle n'aurait pas la tête à fêter noël. **

**Le premier paquet qu'il saisit lui fit froncer les sourcils. Il ne se souvenait pas être venu avec. Pourtant, c'était bien son nom qui était inscrit dessus. En souriant, il songea que c'était sans doute une infirmière qui le lui offrait, trop timide pour le lui donner en personne. Cette pensée l'empli de fierté et de satisfaction mâle. Il aimait flirter avec le personnel féminin, et parfois même il se laissait tenter par un décolleté plongeant. Il aimait Kate, mais il ne la voyait que très rarement, et il avait certains besoins à satisfaire. Et puis, ce qu'elle ignorait ne pouvait pas la blessée. **

**Avec un sourire satisfait, il reporta son attention sur le paquet inconnu. Il hésita à l'ouvrir, mais comme il lui était destiné, il se décida. Ce n'était qu'un inoffensif paquet cadeau après tout. Et sa curiosité naturelle avait été éveillée. Il déballa donc le cadeau mystérieux, et sourit en découvrant qu'il s'agissait de la maquette du Black Pearl. Il adorait Pirate des Caraïbes, et la personne qui lui offrait ce cadeau le connaissait suffisamment pour le savoir. Avec enthousiasme, il souleva le couvercle en carton, et soudain, une puissante déflagration souffla la salle de repos. **

**Le plasticien de New York avait encore frappé. Si Josh avait lu avec plus d'attention l'article du journal, il aurait su que toutes les bombes étaient livrés dans des paquets cadeaux portant le nom d'un membre du personnel choisi au hasard, et que chaque fois des éléments du Black Pearl étaient retrouvés éparpillés parmi les décombres. C'était devenu la signature du plasticien. **

**D'ailleurs en découvrant cet élément récurent, Castle n'avait pu s'empêcher de remarquer "si **_**ça continue comme ça, le Black Pearl va avoir un nouvel équipage!**_**", ce qui lui avait valut un regard exaspéré de Kate qui s'était détourné juste à temps pour dissimuler son sourire...**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Fan attack **_

**Alors qu'il buvait un café après une longue nuit de garde dans la salle de repos de l'hôpital, Josh écoutait les informations d'une oreille distraite. En soupirant, il songea que cela ferait bientôt une semaine qu'il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Kate. Il avait enchaîner les gardes, et elle était sur une enquête difficile à ce qu'elle lui avait dit, mais il n'avait pas vraiment écouter. **

**Soudain, un flash spécial annonça qu'il y avait eu une fusillade lors d'une arrestation et qu'un lieutenant de police du 12th district avait été mortellement blessé. Sans plus écouter le reporter qui donnait de plus amples informations, complètement paniqué, il sortit en courant de l'hôpital et grimpa sur sa moto qu'il lança dans les rues de New York. **

**Il roulait à vive allure malgré la circulation difficile à cette heure de pointe, et grillait les feux rouge. Tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser était que Kate avait été toucher. Rien d'autre ne comptait pour lui. Accélérant encore, il grilla un énième feu rouge lorsque un klaxon suivit de crissements de pneus lui firent tourner la tête sur sa gauche, au moment où un camion-citerne dérapait sur le verglas et venait le percuter de plein fouet. **

**Josh eut l'impression de décoller, et ratterit brutalement quelques mètres plus loin. Au son que ses os firent en rencontrant le bitum, il sut qu'il avait de graves blessures internes. Un choc au niveau des jambes lui arracha un hurlement de douleur, et lorsque sa vision s'éclaircit de nouveau, il regarda ce qui venait de lui causer cette cuisante douleur. Sa moto. Totalement détruite, elle venait de terminer sa course contre le mur, lui arrachant à moitié les jambes au passage. **

**Luttant pour rester conscient, sachant que s'il sombrait dans l'inconscience, il était perdu, il jeta des regards autour de lui, espérant que quelqu'un aurait la présence d'esprit d'appeler les secours. Soudain, un froissement de tôle lugubre lui fit tourner la tête, et il se rendit compte que le camion citerne glissait sur le verglas à vivre allure, lui arrivant droit dessus. Il essaya de ramper sur le sol, mais ses jambes, immobilisées par sa moto, le tinrent prisonniers là où il se trouvait. **

**Se mettant à crier, il implora quelqu'un de faire quelque chose, de lui venir en aide, mais personne ne répondit à son appel. Alors résigné, il regarda la mort fondre sur lui. Amer, il songea qu'il se trouvait dans cette situation pour une femme qui ne l'aimait même pas. Une femme qui préférait passer son temps avec un autre homme qu'avec lui, une femme qu'il avait bien eut l'intention de quitter. Une femme qui ne se sentirait même pas désolée de ce qui lui était arriver, qui ne culpabiliserait même pas de sa funeste destinée. **

**Un nouveau froissement de tôle l'avertit de l'arrivée imminente de la citerne. Il ferma les yeux, incapable d'affronter la mort en face lorsqu'une odeur d'essence lui parvint aux narines. Rouvrant les yeux, il chercha l'origine de l'odeur, et son regard s'agrandit d'horreur en découvrant que la citerne perdait son précieux chargement, et que le réservoir de sa moto était percé. **

**Soudain, un éclair rouge attira son regard, et il porta son attention de l'autre côté de la rue, sur le trottoir. Là se tenait une jeune femme qui le regardait avec un étrange sourire sadique. Il lui fit de grands signes et se mit à l'appeler, mais rien n'y fit. Elle se contentait de le fixer, et son sourire s'agrandit devant ses efforts désespérés pour échapper à sa destinée. Comprenant qu'il n'avait rien à attendre d'elle, il se laissa retomber sur le trottoir, la respiration de plus en plus saccadée. **

**A nouveau, l'éclair rouge traversa le brouillard de son esprit, et il comprit de dont il s'agissait lorsque l'essence s'enflamma brusquement. Elle avait mis le feu à l'essence. Elle voulait le voir mort. Mais pourquoi? Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça? Il était médecin, il sauvait des vies. Les gens l'aimaient bien d'habitude. Non, il ne comprenait pas. Et c'est sur cette pensée qu'une formidable explosion secoua tout le quartier, et qu'il fut aspirer par les flammes. **

**La jeune femme s'était rapidement éloignée, et avait sauter dans un taxi. Elle sortit de son sac son exemplaire dédicacé du second volet de Nikki Heat, et un sourire satisfait étira ses lèvres. Lors de la séance de dédicace, son écrivain préféré avait sembler distrait, voire triste, et il avait dit quelque chose à propos de sa muse. Elle avait donc chercher à comprendre, et avait découvert que celle-ci sortait avec ce motard de malheur. **

**Inadmissible. Surtout que c'était évident qu'elle était folle amoureuse de son partenaire. La jeune fan avait donc décider d'éliminer le médecin de l'équation. Et cet accident avait été le signe du destin. Elle avait hâte de rentrer chez elle et de balancer l'information sur le forum de discussion qu'elle fréquentait. Rick Castle allait retrouver le sourire et l'inspiration, et elles, elles auraient bientôt droit au troisième volet de Nikki Heat... **


	8. Chapter 8

_**Stupide accident **_

**Kate était exaspérée. Sa voiture était au garage pour une révision complète, et aucune voiture de fonction n'était disponible. En fait si, il y en avait bien une, mais personne n'oserait monter dedans sans voir sa réputation réduite à néant tant elle était ridicule. Une voiture de police rose barbie, vous y croyez-vous?**

**Bref, elle était donc obligée de laisser Rick conduire puisque c'était sa voiture, son bébé, et qu'il avait refuser de lui laisser le volant, et quand elle l'avait menacer, il lui avait dit qu'elle n'avait qu'à prendre un taxi si elle n'était pas contente. Le tout avec un grand sourire moqueur, sourire qu'elle lui aurait bien fait ravaler. Mais elle avait du s'inclinée, le capitaine refusant tout net de lui rembourser les courses en taxi.**

**Rick jubilait, ravie de pouvoir enfin montrer à sa muse qu'il était un excellent conducteur, mais Kate restait méfiante. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il veuille l'impressionner, et qu'il enfreigne le code de la route, mais à sa grande surprise, ce ne fut pas le cas. En fait, plus le temps passait, et plus elle se détendait. Elle commençait même à trouver ça agréable de se laisser conduire. **

**"Alors? Vous voyez bien que je suis bon conducteur!" triompha Rick en se tournant vers elle alors qu'ils étaient arrêter à un feu rouge. **

**"Je dois bien reconnaître que oui" lui sourit-elle. **

**"Ça veut dire que vous me laisserez conduire à l'avenir?" s'enquit-il avec espoir. **

**"Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne?" le taquina-t-elle avec malice. **

**"Que voulez-vous?" répliqua-t-il en la fixant avec sérieux. **

**A cette question, Kate se mordit doucement la lèvre inférieure, posant un regard brillant sur son partenaire avant de détourner la tête, les joues virant à l'écarlate. **

**"Comment va Josh?" s'enquit Rick qui avait bien remarquer la lueur de convoitise de sa muse. **

**"Aucunes idées..." marmonna Kate sans y penser. **

**"Quoi?" s'étouffa Rick sans y croire. **

**"Nous avons rompu" soupira-t-elle en se tournant à nouveau vers son partenaire. **

**"Oh... tant mieux..." s'exclama Rick avant de prendre une mine contrite "Pardon, je voulais dire désolé. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?" se rattrapa-t-il sous le regard moqueur de la jeune femme. **

**"On s'est disputé à cause de sa moto. Je lui ais fait remarquer qu'il conduisait trop dangereusement, et il m'a rit au nez. On s'est disputé, et il m'a dit que sa moto au moins était fidèle, et que lorsqu'il en avait marre de l'entendre, il avait juste à couper le contact! Ce à quoi je lui ais répliquer qu'il n'avait pas à s'en faire et qu'il ne m'entendrais plus, et je l'ais planter là" expliqua Kate, des étincelles de rage dans les yeux. **

**"Quel idiot" grommela Rick en secouant la tête d'un air désespéré. **

**Le feu passa au vert, et il s'apprêtait à redémarrer lorsqu'une moto lui fit une queue de poisson , faisant rugir son moteur. **

**"On aurait dit..." bafouilla-t-il surpris.**

**"Josh..." termina Kate tout aussi surprise. **

**Castle redémarra lentement, s'engageant dans le trafic plutôt fluide de cette fin de matinée, lorsque soudain, ils aperçurent un car de touriste freiner brutalement juste devant eux, et dévier de sa trajectoire. Un bruit de tôle froissée se fit entendre alors que des cris de panique retentirent. Castle se gara et dans un bel ensemble, ils s'élancèrent pour découvrir l'origine de l'accident. **

**Lorsqu'ils atteignirent l'avant du car, ils aperçurent une moto complètement détruite gisant un peu plus loin, et ils se lancèrent un regard inquiet. Ils connaissaient cette moto. Ils écartèrent la foule, et Kate du exhiber son insigne pour qu'on les laisse passer. Et ils découvrirent le corps désarticulé de Josh, gisant au milieu de la route. **

**"Il m'a fait une queue de poisson, j'ai pas eu le temps de freiner..." répétait le pauvre chauffeur, complètement sous le choc. **

**"Ca va aller Kate?" s'enquit doucement Rick en remarquant la pâleur de sa partenaire. **

**"Je... je..." bafouilla-t-elle sans parvenir à quitter des yeux le corps sans vie de Josh. **

**"Venez.." soupira Rick en l'entraînant vers sa voiture alors que la police et les secours arrivaient et prenaient les choses en main. **

**Une fois loin des regards indiscrets, Rick attira Kate dans ses bras, et elle se laissa aller contre lui, des larmes silencieuses ravageant son beau visage. **

**"Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il soit mort..." bredouilla-t-elle en s'accrochant à Rick. **

**"Je suis désolé Kate, personne ne mérite de mourir comme ça" soupira Rick en resserrant l'étreinte de ses bras autour de la taille de sa compagne. **

**Il était furieux contre Josh. Si cet imbécile avait écouter les conseils de Kate, il serait encore en vie, et Kate ne serait pas triste. Soudain une horrible pensée lui traversa l'esprit.**

**"Vous l'aimiez encore?" souffla-t-il en se raidissant. **

**"L'aimer? Non. J'avais de l'affection pour lui, mais je ne l'aimais pas, sinon le quitter n'aurait pas été aussi facile" répondit-elle aussitôt en se blottissant un peu plus contre lui. **

**Un soupir de soulagement lui échappa, et il déposa un baiser sur le sommet de ses cheveux, se promettant de ne plus laisser un homme faire couler des larmes sur le visage de Kate Beckett. En fait, il serait le seul homme à faire parti de sa vie à l'avenir, il s'en faisait la promesse, et en sentant Kate lui déposer un baiser dans le cou, il sut que cette promesse serait aisée à tenir si la jeune femme était enfin prête à accepter les sentiments qui les unissait...**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Bad New Year **_

**Comme chaque fin d'année, les gens faisaient la fête et s'amusaient. Enfin en règle générale, parce que pour certains, cette nouvelle année qui se profilait n'était synonyme que de désespoir et de solitude, et pour ces personnes, il n'y avait souvent pas d'autres solutions que la mort, et pour y arriver, tout les moyens étaient bon. Gaz, médicaments, défenestration, et il en oubliait. Et ceux-là étaient les moins dangereux. Parce qu'il y avait ceux qui, non content de vouloir mourir, voulait entraîner avec eux ceux qu'ils jugeaient responsable de tout leur maux. **

**Et ceux-là étaient les plus dangereux. Ceux qui transformaient cette soirée de joie et de bonne humeur en une nuit de cauchemar et de souffrance. Josh était témoin de ces débordements chaque année, et il ne le supportait plus. Il en avait assez de voir ces gens souffrir sans qu'il puisse y faire quoique ce soit. Pourtant, il comprenait ces personnes qui arrivaient à commettre de telles monstruosités. Il ne les comprenait que trop bien. Parce qu'alors que l'heure H approchait, il sentait monter en lui une colère sourde. Une haine viscérale l'étreignait. **

**Comment avait-elle oser lui faire ça? A lui? Il avait tout fait pour que leur relation fonctionne, pour qu'elle soit heureuse avec lui, accepter tout les compromis, fermer les yeux devant ses excuses boiteuses lorsqu'elle annulait un rendez-vous, mais cela n'avait pas suffit. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été juger, et déclarer insuffisant, et ça le rendait vraiment dingue. Il lui avait offert son coeur sur un plateau, et elle l'avait piétiné sans aucune pitié. Elle s'était jouer de lui, s'était servi de lui pour rendre jaloux celui qu'elle voulait vraiment, et lorsqu'elle avait obtenu ce qu'elle voulait, elle l'avait jeter comme on se débarrasse d'un vieux meuble devenu inutile et encombrant, sans le moindre état d'âme. **

**Il était seul, malheureux comme les pierres, et empli d'une rageuse amertume. Et alors qu'il observait le ballet incessant des ambulances, il décida qu'il était temps de renverser la tendance. Elle lui avait briser le cœur, il était donc normal qu'il lui rende la pareille. Elle allait comprendre ce que ça faisait de perdre l'être aimer. Elle ne s'en relèverait pas. Oh, bien sûr, il n'allait pas toucher à un seul de ses cheveux, il ne s'en sentait pas capable, parce que malgré toute la souffrance qu'elle lui avait infliger, il l'aimait toujours. Et c'était ça qui était insupportable. La savoir heureuse dans les bras d'un autre alors qu'il avait le cœur en berne. **

**Alors non, il ne lui ferait rien, mais par contre, il allait faire beaucoup de mal à son cher écrivain. Il allait souffrir. Et il allait choisir le moment parfait pour ça. Au moment du décompte. Lorsque les "bonne année" retentirait, et qu'elle serait sur le point de l'embrasser, il lui tirerait une balle en pleine tête, et elle vivrait avec cette culpabilité toute sa vie, sachant que c'était à cause d'elle qu'il était mort. Ça la tuerais à petit feu. Et c'était exactement ce qu'il voulait, que sa souffrance égale, surpasse la sienne. **

**Il avait déjà l'arme. Il l'avait acheter peu de temps après sa rencontre avec Kate, terrifié par le monde dans lequel elle vivait. L'arme était enregistrée à son nom, mais il s'en moquait. Habité d'une froide détermination, il se rendit au commissariat où ils étaient tous réunis pour célébrer la nouvelle année. En petit comité. Le capitaine et son épouse, Kate et ce maudit écrivain, Esposito et Lanie, et Ryan et sa compagne. En famille. **

**Il eut un rire désabusé à cette pensée. Une famille dont il n'avait jamais fait parti. Il avait toujours été considéré comme un intrus par ses collègues. Il n'était pas LUI tout simplement. Sa colère monta d'un cran à cette pensée, et il roula plus vite que jamais. Il ne pensait plus qu'à une chose, accomplir sa vengeance. C'était devenu son unique objectif, le moteur qui le faisait avancer, et il ne reculerait plus. Arrivé devant le commissariat, il constata que celui-ci était pratiquement désert, en dehors des quelques officiers d'astreinte. Ce qui était parfait pour lui. Avec nonchalance, il gagna les ascenseurs, et se laissa transporter jusqu'à l'étage du bureau de la criminelle. Arrivé à destination, il dégaina son arme, et se laissa guider par les rires et les bruits de conversation. **

**Et il la vit. Elle était plus belle que jamais. Un immense sourire étirait son doux visage, et une étincelle allumait son regard. Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Elle irradiait de bonheur. Fasciné, il fit quelques pas avant de se figer, sentant à nouveau la colère l'envahir. IL venait d'apparaître dans son champ de vision, et à sa vue, le regard de Kate s'illumina un peu plus. Elle le regardait avec un regard débordant d'amour. Elle ne l'avait jamais regarder, ni même sourit comme ça. **

**Levant son arme, il avança encore un peu, prêt à faire feu, ne supportant pas de la voir dans ses bras, l'embrassant avec une passion choquante. On aurait dit qu'ils étaient sur le point de faire l'amour. Sa main se crispa sur la crosse de son pistolet, et son doigt s'approcha de la gâchette. Elle allait regretter de s'être servi de lui de cette façon. Soudain, un hurlement déchira l'air**

**"Castle, Kate attention" s'écria la voix paniquée de Lanie. **

**Immédiatement, les réflexes des flics présents remontèrent à la surface, et ils sortirent leurs armes, qu'ils pointèrent sur l'homme armé. **

**"Lâche ton arme Josh" déclara Kate en essayant de garder Rick hors de la trajectoire de l'arme de son ex, mais celui-ci refusait de s'éloigner, la sachant en danger. **

**"Tu dois comprendre ce que ça fait..." répliqua l'homme avec un regard de dément. **

**"Pour la dernière fois, lâchez votre arme" intervint le capitaine en avançant prudemment pendant que Ryan et Esposito encerclaient Josh. **

**Mais sans les écouter, Josh continua d'avancer sans quitter des yeux Rick qui refusait toujours de se mettre à l'abri, pas tant que ce motard de malheur menaçait Kate. Il préférait mourir plutôt qu'elle ne soit blessée. Il ne le supporterait pas. Soudain, le doigt de Josh appuya sur la gachette, et tout s'accéléra. Deux coups de feux retentirent simultanément, suivit par trois autres détonations. Et puis ce fut le silence. Total, étouffant, angoissant. Puis vint les cris, les exclamations étouffées, et les gémissements. **

**Lentement, Kate se redressa, légèrement sonnée, mais très vite elle se reprit et se jeta sur le corps allongé près d'elle. Lorsque Josh avait tirer, elle s'était jeter sur Rick, tirant en direction de Josh sans même viser. Délicatement, elle retourna le corps de Rick, priant pour qu'il ne soit pas gravement blessé. Elle chercha la trace d'une blessure, mais rien. Il n'avait pas été touché, elle avait été assez rapide. Alors qu'elle s'écroulait sur lui, folle de soulagement, elle l'entendit gémir et grimaça en le voyant se frotter la tête. Elle l'avait plaquer un peu rudement, et il avait déjà une belle bosse qui apparaissait sur son front. Mais au moins était-il sain et sauf. Folle de soulagement, elle l'embrassa fougueusement, et il ne tarda pas à lui rendre son baiser, l'allongeant sur lui, oubliant complètement qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. **

**Un peu plus loin, l'arme toujours au poing, Esposito s'approcha prudemment du corps criblé de balles de Josh, et d'un coup de pied sec, envoya valser plus loin l'arme du cardiologue. Ensuite, toujours du pied, il le retourna sur le dos, et satisfait, rangea enfin son arme. Ensuite, il se pencha pour chercher un pouls, mais ne trouva rien. Il était mort. Remarque avec quatre balles dans le corps, ça n'avait rien d'étonnant. Le capitaine et Ryan qui se trouvaient sur la gauche de Josh, l'avaient respectivement atteint à l'épaule et à la hanche. Quant à lui, il l'avait touché au niveau du poumon droit. Mais vraisemblablement, c'était la balle de Kate qui avait été mortelle. Celle-ci était venu se loger en plein cœur. Et dire qu'elle n'avait même pas pris le temps de viser! **

**Voilà ce qui arrivait quand on s'en prenait à l'un des leurs, songea-t-il alors qu'un gémissement peu discret lui faisait tourner la tête. Ils allaient devoir les séparés avec un seau d'eau froide s'ils continuaient sur cette lancée sourit-il en découvrant sa boss et l'écrivain allongés l'un sur l'autre, s'embrassant comme des possédés. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Bad copy **

_**Beckett commençait vraiment à en avoir assez. Cette Nathalie lui tapait de plus en plus sur les nerfs. Et voilà qu'en plus de se prendre pour elle et d'imiter le moindre de ses gestes, elle s'était mis en tête de coucher avec Castle. Excédée par le rentre dedans flagrant de l'actrice, elle décida de couper court à son manège et entraîna Castle à sa suite, avec une excuse bidon. **_

_**Surprise, Nathalie n'eut pas le temps de protester, que les deux partenaires avaient déjà disparu de sa vue. Rester seule, elle attrapa le dossier de l'enquête et se mit à le feuilleter. Plonger dans le compte-rendu de l'interrogatoire du suspect, elle ne réalisa que quelqu'un se tenait derrière elle que lorsque deux bras musclés l'entourèrent. **_

_**"Bonjour mon ange comment vas-tu?" retentit une voix masculine à son oreille, alors que des lèvres humides déposèrent des baisers dans sa nuque. **_

_**Bien que surprise, Nathalie profita de la situation et sans prononcer un mot, elle se retourna et l'embrassa fougueusement, notant au passage qu'il était très bel homme. **_

_**Même s'il fut surpris par la fougue de cette étreinte, Josh ne se fit pas prier pour rendre son baiser à sa compagne, et la température sembla grimper de quelques degrés dans l'enceinte du commissariat. Indifférents aux chuchotements et rires étouffés qui les entouraient, ils continuaient de s'embrasser comme si leurs vies en dépendaient. Ils ne se séparèrent que lorsqu'une exclamation choquée retentit derrière leur dos. **_

_**"Non mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?" s'exclama Kate, le regard flamboyant de rage. **_

_**"Kate... mais... mais... j'ai cru que c'était toi!" tenta de s'expliquer Josh dont le regard passait sans cesse de sa compagne à la femme qui se tenait à ses côtés avec un grand sourire amusé sur les lèvres. **_

_**"Oh parce que tu n'es pas capable de faire la différence entre elle et moi" s'offusqua Kate en serrant les poings de colère. **_

_**Castle qui se tenait à ses côtés, tout aussi choqué, vit la main de Kate se diriger vers son arme et afin de lui éviter de faire quelque chose qui risquerait de gâcher sa vie, et qu'elle pourrait regretter tôt ou tard, il s'empara de sa main et la pressa dans la sienne. **_

_**"Si, bien sûr que si, mais elle était de dos, et... je ..." tenta à nouveau Josh en s'éloignant de Nathalie pour s'approcher de Kate qui s'écarta d'un air dégoûté, se rapprochant ainsi de Castle qui jubilait intérieurement. **_

_**Comment ce type pouvait être assez stupide pour ne pas faire la distinction entre la copie et l'originale? Il n'y avait qu'une seule Kate Beckett, même si cette femme l'imitait à la perfection, elle ne lui arriverait jamais à la cheville, et lui l'avait parfaitement compris. **_

_**"Kate... je suis désolé, mais tu ne peut pas vraiment m'en vouloir n'est-ce pas?" tenta Josh en avançant de nouveau vers elle, furieux de la voir se rapprocher de plus en plus de son partenaire qui en profita pour passer un bras autour de sa taille. **_

_**"Oh vraiment? Donc si tu me voyais embrasser un autre homme, ça ne te ferait rien?" le défia-t-elle avec un regard incendiaire. **_

_**"Bien sûr que non!" assura-t-il d'un air de défi. **_

_**Kate l'observa quelques secondes avec un regard sceptique qui voulait dire "Vraiment? Voyons ça alors!"Et sans crier gare, elle se tourna vers Rick, se collant complètement à lui et passant ses mains autour de sa nuque, s'empara passionnément de ses lèvres. Tout d'abord, l'écrivain n'esquissa aucun gestes, se contentant de savourer la caresse des lèvres de sa partenaire contre les siennes, mais quand son baiser se fit plus insistant, il l'attira tout contre lui et répondit enfin au baiser. Des huées se firent entendre, ainsi que des applaudissements, mais ils n'en avaient cure, perdu dans la bulle de béatitude qu'ils venaient de former autour d'eux. **_

_**Josh les fixait, abasourdi et vaincu quitta le commissariat en se traitant d'imbécile. Il venait littéralement de la jeter dans les bras de son rival sans même le faire exprès. Quel crétin! T,out ça parce qu'il avait vu une femme avec de long cheveux bruns et habillée comme Kate, adossée à son bureau, et qu'il en avait déduit qu'il s'agissait d'elle. Il n'aurait pas pu s'en assurer avant de l'embrasser non? **_

_**Perdu dans ses réflexions, il sortit du commissariat, et en continuant de s'insulter mentalement, enfourcha sa moto. Désireux de rentrer rapidement chez lui pour panser ses plaies, il accéléra de plus en plus, et c'est lancer à pleine puissance qu'il aborda la 6th avenue, oubliant complètement qu'il y avait des travaux. Et il ne put rien faire lorsqu'il se retrouva face à une immense pelleteuse qui le percuta de plein fouet alors que son conducteur faisait faire un demi-tour serré à sa machine. **_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Fusillade **_

**Toute l'équipe observait Nathalie qui s'amusait à dégainer son insigne. Kate l'observait faire, songeant que si elle continuait comme ça, elle allait finir par blesser quelqu'un. **

**A peine cette pensée lui eut-elle traverser l'esprit, qu'un ding retentissant se fit entendre, faisant sursauter Nathalie. Résultat, l'insigne doré se détacha et s'envola dans les airs. Un cri de douleur se fit entendre, et ils se précipitèrent pour voir qui avait eu le malheur de se trouver sur la trajectoire de l'insigne. **

**Lorsqu'ils découvrirent qu'il s'agissait de Josh, Rick et les gars ne purent s'empêcher de rire, ce qui leur valut un regard noir de Kate qui elle ne trouvait pas la situation amusante, loin de là. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait faire ici. En soupirant, elle s'approcha de lui, se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas rire face à l'image qu'il renvoyait. **

**L'insigne s'était planter entre ses deux yeux, et pendait lamentablement devant le visage rougit de colère de Josh. **

**"Au lieu de rire, tu pourrais peut-être m'aider à enlever ce truc" grogna Josh en la foudroyant du regard. **

**Elle obtempéra et retira d'un geste vif l'épingle, souriant de l'entendre gémir de douleur. **

**"Bon sang, tu pourrais faire attention" protesta-t-il en portant une main à l'endroit où l'offensant objet s'était planter. **

**"Que fais-tu là Josh?" s'enquit-elle en essayant de garder son sérieux et en l'entraînant loin des oreilles indiscrètes. **

**"Je venais te demander les clés de chez moi" expliqua-t-il en fuyant son regard. **

**"Je te les aient jeter au visage le soir de notre rupture" lui rappela-t-elle avec plaisir, ce qui lui valut un nouveau regard noir. **

**"Donc tu n'a pas changer d'avis" grogna-t-il en jetant un regard mauvais par-dessus l'épaule de son ex. **

**Rick et les gars, félicitaient Nathalie pour sa technique de lancer d'insigne, faisant rire aux éclats la jeune femme. **

**"Bien sûr que non" répliqua Kate en roulant des yeux, excédée. **

**"Parfait!" s'emporta Josh en faisant demi-tour furieux. **

**Sans prêter attention à ce qui l'entourait, il regagna l'ascenseur au moment où celui-ci s'ouvrait, livrant passage à un homme armé. **

**'Tout le monde à terre!" cria Kate en entendant la première détonation. **

**Une fois à l'abri, elle dégaina son arme, et attendant une accalmie, se redressa et ouvrit le feu en même temps que Ryan et Esposito, abattant le forcené. **

**Heureusement, les dégâts causés par la fusillade n'était pour l'essentiel que matériels. Grâce à Kate, les personnes présentes avaient pu se mettre à l'abri à temps, tous sauf Josh qui se trouvait dans la ligne de mire de l'homme qui l'avait transformer en passoire. **

**Alors que Ryan et Esposito s'occupaient de Nathalie qui n'avait jamais vu de mort avant ce jour, Rick s'approcha de Kate qui fixait le corps sans vie de Josh sans vraiment le voir. Sans un mots, il l'attira contre lui et la serra dans ses bras où elle put laisser libre court à ses larmes. Même s'ils n'étaient plus ensemble, elle était triste qu'il soit mort, et elle se sentait coupable de ce qui venait de se passer. Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Rick resserra l'étreinte de ses bras autour d'elle. **

**"Ce n'est pas de votre faute, vous ne lui aviez pas demander de venir, et vous ne pouviez pas savoir qu'un fou armé débarquerait aujourd'hui"**

**Enlaçant son partenaire, elle sécha ses larmes, mais resta contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle se sente prête à faire son travail et découvrir les raisons qui avaient pousser cet homme à venir ouvrir le feu dans un commissariat. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Africa Trip**

**Cela faisait maintenant un mois que Josh était en Afrique à sauver le monde. Tout ça parce qu'il avait voulu impressionner Kate en lui montrant que lui aussi pouvait prendre des risques pour venir en aide aux autres. Encore une fois, elle lui avait vanter le mérite de Rick à la suivre dans ses enquêtes et à se mettre en danger alors que rien ne l'y obligeait, et il avait sentit la jalousie l'envahir en voyant l'admiration dans son regard. Alors il lui avait parler de ce projet de partir un mois en Afrique. Et il avait sourit de satisfaction en la voyant le regarder avec cette même admiration. Pour une fois, c'était lui qui faisait quelque chose qui l'impressionnait, pas ce frimeur d'écrivain. **

**Bien sûr, il n'avait pas vraiment compter partir, se disant qu'il trouverait bien une excuse pour se défiler, sans qu'elle apprenne qu'il lui avait monter un bateau, mais alors qu'elle était venu lui rendre visite, elle lui avait demander quand il devait partir devant son chef de service, et il s'était retrouver bloquer. Il ne pouvait plus reculer et s'était retrouver enrôler de force dans cette mission humanitaire. Et voilà comment il se retrouvait à sillonner les routes cabossées et à peine dessinées de l'Afrique de l'ouest, se rendant de dispensaire en dispensaire, priant pour ne pas choper une des nombreuses maladies qui se révélaient encore mortelle par ici alors qu'elles étaient considérées comme bénignes aux Etats-Unis. **

**Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en Ouganda, il se souvint que c'était précisément dans les parages qu'avait éclater la dernière épidémie de fièvre hémorragique à virus Ebola vers l'automne 2000, et il sentit une sueur froide lui remonter l'échine. Soudain, il eut l'impression que les gens avaient l'air plus malade, qu'ils transpiraient énormément. Bien sûr, il faisait chaud, mais tout de même. Se traitant de parano, il aida ses collègues à sortir son matériel, et tenta de se remonter le moral en songeant que dans 7 jours, il serait de retour à New York, et que Kate l'accueillerait sûrement comme un héro. Avec un sourire idiot, il commença à soigner les gens, ne prêtant pas vraiment attention aux symptômes qu'ils lui décrivaient, avant qu'un déclic ne se produise. **_**Brusque montée de température, fatigue, douleurs musculaires, diarrhée**_**...**

**Pâlissant, il échangea un regard avec sa collègue, et à son expression inquiète, il compris qu'il avait eu raison de s'inquiéter. Tentant de conserver son calme, il se surpris à prier pour que ce ne soit pas la forme mortelle de la maladie, et demanda d'une voix ferme quand les premiers symptômes étaient apparus. La réponse arriva rapidement. 4 jours. Donc la durée d'incubation était déjà bien entamée. Si c'était la forme mortelle, les premiers morts devraient apparaître d'ici deux jours, voire même plus tôt. Il s'excusa et s'élança vers le camion pour envoyer un message d'alerte. Plus vite les secours seraient prévenu du possible risque d'une nouvelle épidémie, plus vite les médicaments arriveraient. **

**Et les jours passèrent, et avec eux, les premiers morts survinrent. Et Josh savait qu'il était infecté. Il avait su qu'il serait atteint au moment précis où il s'était incisé la paume en voulant retenir un plateau de suture avant qu'il ne tombe, et qu'un scalpel lui était entrer dans la main. Pourtant, il n'avait rien dit, espérant naïvement que s'il n'en parlait pas, la maladie disparaîtrait d'elle-même. Mais bien sûr, ça n'avait pas été le cas. Il commençait déjà à tousser, et de temps en temps, et de plus en plus fréquemment, il avait des "diarrhées rouges" comme il disait dans ce pays de malheur. Encore quelque jours, et les vomissements puis les douleurs articulaires feraient leur apparition. **

**En tant que médecin, il savait exactement ce qui l'attendait, et ça n'avait rien de réjouissant. Dire que tout ça était parti de son envie d'impressionner une femme qui tôt ou tard finirait par le laisser tomber, et cela dès qu'elle se serait rendu compte de ses sentiments pour son partenaire. Il se serait donner des claques. Mu par une impulsion, il se saisit du téléphone cellulaire réserver aux urgences, et appela Kate. Il ne voulait pas mourir avant de lui avoir dit ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. **

**Mais seul le répondeur se mit en marche, et il laissa un message dans lequel il déversa toute sa peine, sa rage et son angoisse. Il la rendit responsable de son sort, en espérant qu'elle culpabiliserait, et que jamais elle n'avouerait ses sentiments à son partenaire, se sentant trop coupable de ce qui lui était arriver. Au moment où il raccrocha le téléphone, il fut pris d'une violente nausée, et s'écroula à terre, privé de ses forces. Ses collègues se précipitèrent à ses côtés et le transportèrent sous la tente, au milieu des autres patients. La fièvre le fit délirer, et il végéta durant encore quelques jours avant de s'éteindre sous la force des hémorragies dont il était victime. **

**Dans un appartement newyorkais, un écrivain effaça le massage sur le répondeur de sa muse, refusant qu'elle écoute les élucubrations d'un homme rendu amer par la mort imminente. Avec un peu de chance, elle ne saurait jamais que Josh l'avait appeler pour la rendre responsable de son triste sort. Il ne laisserait pas cet homme la lui prendre une seconde fois, pas alors qu'il avait enfin pris conscience de ses sentiments pour elle. Bien sûr, il savait qu'il devrait se montrer patient, qu'elle avait eu de réel sentiment pour le médecin, et qu'elle mettrait du temps à se remettre de sa mort, mais il attendrait le temps qu'il faudrait. Il ne commettrait pas deux fois la même erreur, et en attendant qu'elle soit prête, il serait là pour elle. Après tout, il lui avait promis d'être à ses côtés. Toujours. **


	13. Chapter 13

_**Par une nuit d'orage**_**…**

**Un grondement assourdissant le réveilla en sursaut, et le corps couvert de sueur, il s'assit dans son lit, écoutant l'orage à l'extérieur. La nature s'était liguée contre lui pour l'empêcher de dormir, lui volant les quelques heures qu'il avait réussi à obtenir après une garde de plus de 24 heures. Pourtant, il aimait ça. Sauver des vies, vivre dans l'urgence, sentir l'adrénaline vous envahir au moment de décider du sort d'un patient, jouer à Dieu en ayant leurs vies entre ses mains. **

**Oui, il aimait être médecin, et le prestige qui allait avec son statut de chirurgien cardiaque. Cela lui avait ouvert tant de portes, et lui avait permis d'accéder à de nombreux lits. Même si son physique avantageux l'y aidait beaucoup. Il n'avait jamais eu à se battre pour obtenir les faveurs d'une femme, mais depuis qu'il était avec Kate, il avait sans arrêt l'impression de ne pas être à la hauteur. Il se sentait en permanence sur la sellette, à devoir faire ses preuves. Et plus le temps passait, plus il prenait conscience d'une évidence. Quoi qu'il fasse et peu importait les sacrifices qu'il ferait pour elle, il ne serait jamais assez bien à ses yeux. **

**Il ne serait jamais assez digne de son amour. Tout simplement parce qu'il n'était pas LUI. Au début, il avait été intrigué par les réactions de Kate lorsque son nom était évoqué, mais il s'était dit que c'était simplement parce qu'elle devait supporter sa présence tout les jours. Puis la vérité s'était imposée à lui. Kate était amoureuse de son partenaire, même si elle le niait avec l'énergie du désespoir. Combien de fois l'avait-il rejoint au commissariat en ayant la désagréable impression de tomber comme un cheveu sur la soupe. Il était son petit-ami officiel, et pourtant, il se faisait l'effet de l'amant que l'on cachait dans le placard priant pour que le mari rentrer trop tôt du travail ne le découvre pas. Et si cela ne suffisait pas, il savait ces sentiments réciproques. Les regards que l'autre lui lançait lorsqu'il avait le malheur de prendre Kate dans ses bras, de l'embrasser, étaient bien assez éloquents. **

**Il était peut-être celui qui partageait la vie de Kate Beckett, et encore, à mi-temps, son partenaire était celui qui partageait ses rêves et ses secrets. Durant une de ses pauses déjeuners, une de ses collègues regardaient un jeu destiné à tester les couples mariés en leur posant une série de question, et il avait constaté qu'il ne saurait répondre à aucune d'elles, alors qu'il était persuadé que Castle en connaissait chaque réponse. Oui, il s'était accroché, pensant bêtement qu'il arriverait à le lui faire oublier, mais après un an de relation, il devait reconnaître son échec. En même temps, comment rivaliser avec un homme qui vous sauvait la vie chaque fois que l'occasion se présentait, mettant la sienne en danger? Il sauvait peut-être des vies, mais lui, c'est celle de Kate qu'il veillait à protéger, et ça, il n'y pouvait rien... **

**Il était assis dans son lit, seul, comme presque tous les soirs, sauf lorsqu'il allait la rejoindre, et là encore, il constata que c'était toujours lui qui faisait le premier pas, jamais elle. Visiblement, elle n'avait aucunes difficultés à se passer de lui, contrairement à lui. Et il détestait ce qu'était devenu sa vie amoureuse. Il savait qu'elle avait des sentiments pour lui, mais c'était plus proche de l'amitié améliorée que de l'amour véritable. Il lui servait de distraction avant qu'elle n'obtienne enfin ce qu'elle désirait, celui qu'elle appelait de tous ses vœux, et ce jour-là, il se ferait jeter sans état d'âme. A moins qu'il ne soit le premier à mettre un terme à cette mascarade. Il avait encore un peu de fierté, et il ne serait pas dit qu'il serait le plaqué. Il avait toujours été le plaqueur, et il le serait encore cette fois. **

**Indifférent au fait qu'on était encore en plein milieu de la nuit, et à l'orage qui continuait de faire rage, il s'habilla rapidement et quitta son appartement en trombes. Maintenant que sa décision était arrêtée, il ne pouvait plus attendre pour reprendre sa liberté. Enfourchant sa moto, il fonça sur les routes détrempées de la ville de New York, inhabituellement désertes pour cause de pluie diluvienne, et arriva rapidement en bas de chez Kate. Il se gara prestement, et c'est complétement trempé qu'il entra dans son immeuble. Délaissant l'ascenseur, il grimpa quatre à quatre les escaliers et frappa du poing contre le battant de la porte de chez Kate, faisant trembler tout le chambranle sous la force de ses coups. **

**"Josh? Que fais-tu là?" s'enquit Kate en entrebâillant sa porte. **

**"Je suis venu te dire quelque chose d'important..." commença-t-il en ne pouvant s'empêcher de songer qu'elle était vraiment belle, les joues rougies, les cheveux en batailles et les vêtements fripés, comme si elle venait de se réveiller ou bien qu'il venait de l'interrompre en plein milieu d'une étreinte passionnée. "Tu n'es pas seule?" s'enquit-il en comprenant ce que cela signifiait. **

**"Je suis désolée Josh, mais nous deux c'est fini depuis plusieurs mois... Nous refusions simplement de l'admettre" soupira-t-elle en l'observant avec un mélange de gêne et de compassion.**

**Etait-elle gênée de s'être servie de lui de cette façon ou bien d'avoir été surprise dans les bras d'un autre? Il n'avait même pas besoin de voir son "rival" pour savoir qui était dans l'appartement avec elle. D'ailleurs, une main venue de nulle part apparue dans son champ de vision, et une voix irritée se fit entendre de quelque part derrière Kate.**

**"C'est fini entre vous, au plaisir de ne pas vous revoir!" **

**Estomaqué, il regarda la porte lui claquée au nez, et un bruit sourd lui appris qu'une personne venait d'être plaquée contre ladite porte. Ce n'est qu'en entendant des gémissements révélateurs provenir de l'appartement qu'il repris ses esprits, et alors que les sons s'amplifiaient, il bâtit un record de vitesse pour vider les lieux, encore éberlué dont il avait perdu le contrôle de la situation, et il réalisa que pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait été plaqué, et pas de la plus plaisante des façons... **


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonsoir tous le monde ! **

**Je viens enfin de visionner Rise, et je suis restée sur ma faim concernant la rupture de Kate et de Josh, donc j'ai écris ce petit OS sans prétention, ce qui me permet par la même occasion de clôturer cette suite d'OS sur le casqué que nous avons adoré détester.**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira, et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis...**

**Bonne lecture!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
><strong>

**Ce n'est pas suffisant….**

Allongée sur mon lit, les yeux rivés au plafond, je laissais les images de la fusillade défilées dans ma tête. De toute façon, elles s'invitaient même lorsque je tentais de les bloquées, alors je m'étais résignées à les acceptées. Et chaque fois, je réalisais à quel point j'avais été proche de mourir. J'aurais dû mourir. Sans Castle, je serais morte. En me plaquant à terre, il m'avait sauvé la vie, même si je savais qu'il devait s'en vouloir de ne pas avoir réagi plus vite. Pourtant, lui qui n'était pas flic, avait été le seul à repérer le danger, et il s'était jeter sur moi sans même s'inquiéter des risques que son geste lui faisait prendre. Et alors que la douleur qui se propageait dans ma poitrine, me paralysant peu à peu, m'empêchant de respirer, se faisait de plus en plus forte, je ne voyais que lui. Lui et son visage ravagé par l'inquiétude, lui et les tremblements de sa voix qui me déchiraient de l'intérieur aussi sûrement que cette balle avait déchirée ma chair. Je sentais les bras glacés de la Faucheuse se refermés sur moi, m'attirant inexorablement dans une sombre inconscience, mais toujours j'entendais sa voix.

Alors que j'avais de plus en plus de difficultés à rester focaliser sur son visage qui devenait flou et s'assombrissait brusquement, à moins que ce ne soit mes yeux qui se voilaient de noir, il avait prononcé les mots. Ces mots que je n'attendais plus, que je n'espérais plus. J'avais cru les avoir rêvés, et dans un dernier sursaut de conscience, je m'étais fixé sur lui, l'interrogeant du regard, et il les avait redis. Je n'étais pas idiote. Cela faisait un moment que j'avais plus ou moins conscience qu'il était amoureux de moi, mais de l'entendre me le dire m'avait fait battre le cœur plus vite alors même qu'il luttait pour continuer de fonctionner. Etrange sensation. Et alors que je songeais que je ne voulais pas mourir, que je voulais rester avec lui, que je voulais lui répondre, j'avais sombrée, perdant la bataille contre cette inconscience traîtresse qui m'attirait vers elle, emportant avec moi ces mots, promesse de cet avenir auquel j'avais cessé de croire à la mort de ma mère, mais dont il avait réveillé l'espoir en moi, comme un écho en ma mémoire. Plongée dans les limbes, luttant pour ne pas perdre pied, sa voix avait été le fil fragile qui m'avait ramené, auquel je m'étais accroché.

Il m'avait sauvée une seconde fois sans même avoir été là. Par la seule force de ces trois petits mots. Quelle n'avait pas été ma déception en ouvrant les yeux et en découvrant qu'il n'était pas là. J'avais tenté de faire bonne figure, me trouvant injuste envers Josh, qui après tout était encore mon petit-ami, mais je n'avais pu m'empêcher d'espérer le voir franchir le seuil de ma porte. D'une oreille distraite, j'avais écouté Josh me raconté ce qu'il s'était passé, même si je sentais qu'il me cachait quelque chose. Mais je n'arrivais pas à savoir quoi. Que s'était-il passé ? A moins que je n'imagine des choses. Ce qui ne serait pas étonnant tant mes émotions étaient brouillées. Je ne savais pas où j'en étais. Tout ce que je savais avec certitude, c'était que j'avais besoin de Castle. Mon cœur blessé avait fait un bond magistral dans ma poitrine lorsqu'enfin il était apparu. Et à la lueur qui brillait dans son regard, j'avais compris que je lui avais manqué autant qu'il m'avait manqué. Comme s'il avait senti qu'il était de trop, Josh s'était éclipsé, et j'en avais été soulagée. Intriguée, j'avais observés les deux hommes, et l'animosité qui existait entre eux m'avait frappée de plein fouet, ravivant cette impression qu'il avait dû se passer quelque chose entre eux.

L'arrivée de Castle m'apaisait, mais en même temps, je ne m'étais jamais sentie plus nerveuse. L'espoir qui brillait dans ses yeux, la gêne qui naissait entre nous au fil des secondes qui s'égrenaient m'effrayèrent. Et je faisais ce que je n'aurais pas dû faire. Je lui mentais, lui affirmant que je ne me souvenais de rien, et que c'était sans doute mieux comme ça. Et la souffrance remplaçait l'espoir dans son regard, aiguisant ma propre douleur, comme un rappel de mon mensonge. Et je commettais une seconde erreur en lui demandant de me laisser seule, de me laisser du temps. Moi qui avait tant espérer sa venue, le chassais sans état d'âme. Mais je devais faire le point, faire le ménage dans ma vie, et je n'y parviendrais pas avec cette épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête. Je devais être sûre de ce que je voulais la prochaine fois que je le verrais. Je venais encore de le blesser alors que c'était la dernière chose que je voulais faire, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Et puis il y avait Josh. Je ne pouvais pas m'ouvrir à Rick sans avoir d'abord parler à Josh.

Et les semaines étaient passées sans que rien ne change. Je me remettais de ma blessure. Du moins physiquement, mais psychologiquement, j'avais l'impression qu'il me manquait quelque chose pour passer au-dessus de cette histoire et tourner enfin la page. Je n'avais pas rappelé Rick, ignorant quoi lui dire. Je ne voulais pas avoir à lui mentir une seconde fois et lire à nouveau cette déception dans son regard. Alors j'attendais. Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi. Mais j'attendais. La porte de mon appartement claquait, mais je ne me redressais pas, sachant que ça ne pouvait qu'être Josh. Josh qui s'était fait plus présent que jamais ces dernières semaines alors que j'aurais aimé que comme Castle, il me laisse de l'espace et du temps. Mais il n'avait pas compris le message, et m'imposait sa présence. Cela partait d'un bon sentiment, mais sa présence m'étouffait. Je voulais me retrouver seule avec moi-même. Et ses attentions, sa gentillesse ne faisaient que me faire me sentir plus mal encore. Mais je ne parvenais pas à trouver les mots pour le lui dire, pour le lui faire comprendre. Je ne voulais pas le faire souffrir, mais je savais que c'était inévitable.

Je restais sans réaction lorsqu'il pénétrait dans la chambre et venait s'allonger à mes côtés, m'attirant à lui comme si je lui appartenais. Inerte, je restais plongée dans mes pensées, et comme bien souvent, il prenait mon manque de participation pour un encouragement et commençait à déposer des baisers dans mon cou. Je frissonnais de dégoût et réalisais où cela allait mener si je ne faisais rien pour y mettre un terme. Sa main se posait sur mon ventre, se faufilant sous mon pull, et je décidais de l'arrêter. Je ne voulais pas de ses caresses et de ses baisers. Je ne voulais pas de sa présence à mes côtés. J'aimais beaucoup Josh, j'avais une profonde affection pour lui, mais le désir qu'il m'inspirait au tout début de notre relation s'était depuis longtemps tari, et je ne voulais plus de cette relation qui ne menait nulle part. Josh n'était pas à sa place dans ce lit, dans ma vie. Pas comme Castle y avait trouvé naturellement la sienne, comme une évidence. Une évidence que j'avais trop longtemps niée, mais qui aujourd'hui s'imposait à moi avec la force d'un uppercut. Et contre cela, Josh ne pouvait rien. Comment lutter contre la fatalité ? Contre le poids écrasant de l'inéluctabilité des évènements ?

Ce n'était pas juste pour lui, mais je ne pouvais pas faire semblant. Il était temps que j'affronte mes choix et que je fasse face aux conséquences. Aussi douloureuses soient-elles. Ma souffrance n'était rien comparée à celle que je m'apprêtais à faire endurer à Josh, et surtout à celle que j'infligeais à Castle. Je devais la soulagée, même un tout petit peu, parce que je n'étais pas encore prête à dire les mots, à m'engager auprès de lui. Mais je savais que rompre avec Josh m'aiderait à me faire pardonner en partie le mal que je lui avais fait. Même si ça ne règlerait pas tout, ça ferait tomber une partie de ce mur qui restait debout, contre vent et marée. Fermant les yeux, je visualisais de nouveau le visage de Rick au moment où il m'avouait ses sentiments, et cela me donnait la force de faire ce qui devait être fait.

« Josh arrête ! » déclarais-je en le repoussant, doucement mais fermement.

Il m'observait quelques minutes puis tendait la main vers moi, mais je l'esquivais habilement et me levais prestement, quittant ma chambre pour gagner mon salon. Autant avoir cette discussion dans un endroit neutre. Me postant devant la fenêtre, j'écoutais les bruits de mon appartement, attendant d'entendre les pas de Josh dans mon dos pour dire ce que je devais lui apprendre.

« Alors nous y voilà… » soupirait-il dans mon dos, me coupant l'herbe sous le pied.

J'aurais pu feindre de ne pas comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire, mais cela aurait été lâche de ma part, et je ne voulais plus l'être. Je voulais redevenir cette femme forte que j'étais avant tout ça, celle dont je pouvais être fière, et je ne le serais de nouveau qu'en prenant ma vie en main, la tête haute.

« Oui. Je suis désolée Josh, mais… » commençais-je, mais il m'interrompait de nouveau.

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser de ne plus m'aimer Kate. J'ai toujours su que ce moment arriverait, mais j'ai préféré ignorer mon intuition et faire comme si tout allait bien, même si je savais que nous allions droit dans le mur. Je ne regrette rien.. » soupirait-il de nouveau, sa tristesse perceptible dans sa voix.

« Et je ne regrette pas non plus notre histoire, mais je dois aller de l'avant maintenant, et je ne peux plus me cacher dans le cocon de notre relation… Ce ne serait juste ni pour toi, ni pour… » déclarais-je en me mordant la lèvre en réalisant que j'allais dire Castle.

« Ni pour Castle ? » terminait-il pour moi avec un petit rire désabusé.

Surprise, je me tournais vers lui, l'interrogeant du regard, et il secouait la tête avec un rire sans joie.

« J'aurais dû le cogner plus fort à l'hôpital… » grommelait-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

Un halètement incrédule m'échappait, et j'écarquillais les yeux, abasourdie. Alors voilà ce qu'ils m'avaient cachés. Josh avait frappé Rick, et pas la peine d'être devin pour comprendre la raison de cette altercation.

« Je le déteste tu sais. Parce que malgré tous les risques qu'il t'a fait prendre, tu finis toujours par lui revenir. Il a bouleversé ta vie, et tu lui pardonne toujours ! » grondait-il en serrant les poings de colère.

« Tu te trompes Josh. Castle m'as rendu ma vie. C'est grâce à lui si je suis redevenue cette femme que tu as sous les yeux. Alors non, il n'est pas parfait, mais qui peux se targuer de l'être ? Mais je sais que quoi qu'il se passe, il sera toujours là pour moi… » répliquais-je en souriant doucement alors qu'à nouveau la voix de mon partenaire raisonnait dans ma tête.

« Je ne l'ai pourtant pas vu une seule fois depuis ton réveil…. » me faisait-il remarqué en grimaçant de jalousie et de souffrance.

« Parce que je le lui ai demandé. Il s'est contenté de respecter ma volonté…. » je laissais traîner la fin de ma phrase, encrant mon regard dans le sien.

« Pas comme moi tu veux dire ? » terminait-il de nouveau, baissant la tête d'un air vaincu.

Ne voulant pas accroître son chagrin, je me contentais de l'observer avec désolation, et il poussait un soupir résigné avant de faire demi-tour et de s'engouffrer dans ma chambre. Soupirant de lassitude, je me tournais de nouveau vers la fenêtre, et me laissais assaillir par ces mêmes images. Fermant les yeux, je me laissais bercer par la douce musique de la voix de Rick, laissant les battements de mon cœur s'harmonisés à celle-ci, et chanter le même refrain. Et un sentiment de paix m'envahissait. Je n'étais peut-être pas prête à lui avouer mes sentiments, mais je cessais enfin de me voiler la face, et bientôt, très bientôt, je me tiendrais devant lui, et je mettrais mon cœur à ses pieds comme il avait mis le sien entre mes mains. Le doux et discret cliquetis de ma porte me tirait de mes pensées, et je comprenais que Josh venait de quitter ma vie, définitivement. Sans un adieu, sans un cri, dignement. Une rupture qui lui ressemblait. Josh était un homme bien, mais ce n'était simplement pas suffisant au vu de ce que Rick m'avait apporté et avait encore à m'offrir. Il ne tenait qu'à moi de le faire revenir dans ma vie et de ne plus le laisser en sortir.


End file.
